


Sander Sides One Shot AU's

by Skaterbean2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaterbean2002/pseuds/Skaterbean2002
Summary: *Authors note: this is my first ever attempt at anything fanfic so please don’t huddle too harshly- Bean





	1. An unfortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *Authors note: this is my first ever attempt at anything fanfic so please don’t huddle too harshly- Bean

Virgil watched every day as millions had their black marks turn to millions of vibrant colors. He knew the black marks were given at birth representing the spot your soulmate first touches. His back mark was on his palm, which dreadfully meant he would probably meet his soulmate after slapping them. He was hanging out with his best friend Patton that had recently found his soulmate at a bookstore. Patton was telling Virgil what had happened and how they met and how happy and beautiful it all was. They were sitting at a coffee shop and in the middle of the conversation the dashing barista that had earlier made their coffee interrupted by sitting down at their table. Patton and Virgil stopped and just looked at him with a confused look. “Can I help you?” Virgil mumbled with disgust.

“No. I’m just a hopeless romantic that is loving your friend's story” the barista answered.

“Oh, ok,” Patton said, “I guess I’ll continue,”

“Patt, no. this douche needs to leave us alone,” Virgil said asserting dominance. As the argument continued Virgil noticed the black spot on the young man’s wrist which was a troubling way to find a soulmate. The argument continued and they got nowhere but frustrated. Patton finally said, “Virge why does it matter if he hears the story, we come here all the time it’s not like Logan and I won’t come together eventually anyway?”

Rolling his eyes Virgil finally allows it but at that point, the barista has stood up, “Apparently this is a really big deal so I should go. I need to get becak to work anyway,” the annoyed barista exclaimed. Virgil grabbed his wrist in anger, yelling “After all that you're not going to stay anyway? What was the point of that whole argument if this is how it ends?” At this moment Patton is watching The man's wrist turn vibrant reds and purples and blues and realizes what is happening. He grabs Virgil's free hand to make him shut up and excitedly yells “Virgil let go and look at your hand!” Virgil confusedly let's go as bot him and the barista looked at their formally dark marks. Both begin to cry and collapse to the floor in a hug. “Finally, all the jealousy of everybody it happens to every day can be over,” Virgil cried out between sobs.

“My name is Roman by the way,” Said the barista after finally calming down and exchanging phone numbers, “And I’ve gathered your name is Virge, am I correct?”

“Well technically yes, but that’s short for Virgil. You have to earn calling me by a nickname,” Virgil jokes.

“Whatever you say, Virge, ”Roman poked as he laughed and they fell into each other, “I actually need to get back to work but I’ll text you at the end of my shift and we can get to know each other If that’s good with you.

“You can text me anytime and I will always text back.” Virgil managed to say through his gigantic grin. Roman grinned back and as Patton and Virgil left the coffee shop gawking in excitement all you could hear was a loud from the inside was Roman saying “Goodbye my love. Until we meet again.”


	2. Colors of the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not as proud of this one but I still like it so enjoy-Bean*

The world started out black and white. Patton hated seeing the world this way. He listened as his friends Virgil and Roman talked about all the colors they could see and how beautiful they sounded. He would not get to experience this until he met his soulmate, but he was beginning to lose hope that he would ever get to see any beauty in the world.

Patton was at the local library with his friends studying for a final and couldn’t seem to find a textbook so he decided to go look at the computers they had to help. As he sat walked over to the computers he realized they were all full and he had to wait. Roman and Patton saw a line forming behind them as they were taking and waiting for a free computer. “I a, going to fail this science final of we can’t find this stupid textbook,” Roman said to Patton said as they waited. “Honestly same,” added Patton. “I am so stressed about this class. I’ve heard it’s a really hard final and Mr. Sanders isn’t an easy grader.” They both sighed looking back at the computers.

Finally, someone had finished and got up from there computer and as Patton started towards the computer he felt a push and losing his balance he fell to the ground. Roman and Virgil being the protective friend of their pure and happy friend began turned to the pusher of their friend ready to fight. Patton had his head and got very disoriented everything went black. He looked around listening to his friends yelling at some person and realized has glasses had fallen off his face and everything went blurry. As he got up finally finding his glasses he looked over at his friends and the man they were yelling at.

As a grumpy old librarian began their way to tell to stop yelling in the library Patton noticed her bright fuchsia shirt and realized he was able to see all of the colors. He sprinted over to the nerdy looking man that had pushed him and instead of being rude pulled him into a massive bear hug. The young nerdy man immediately realized what was happening and hugged Patton back as tears began rolling down both of their faces. Roman and Virgil at the same time stopped talking and looked at each other with a look of intense confusion.

“I’m sorry I pushed you,” the nerdy man managed out in between sobs. “All is well, I forgive you” Patton finally exclaimed as he began to calm down. “Um. . . Pat, do you think you could fill us in?” Virgil questioned once the two glassesed men had calmed. Patton did not say anything for a moment and then began examining Roman and Virgil for all the colors he had been missing. “That is a lovely color on you Virge, it really compliments your eyes.” After a moment his friends realized what he had just said and all for men fell into a hug with Virgil and Roman congratulated he new discovery the other two had just made. After a while of talking and getting know each other the nerdy young man finally said, “Oh, my name is Logan by the way.” Patton blushed and looked at him. “That name suits you very nicely. I’m Patton and these are my friends Roman and Virgil,” he said pointing to the two that had been observing and gushing at how perfect the new couple was. “Well it was nice to meet you but you were studying so you should probably get back to that. We will have the rest of our lives to be together.”

“I think I’ve done enough studying for today we can leave and be together now and forever”

Logan blushed and looked at Patton noticing all the colors in the world that he had missed for so long as they exited the library. There was a large field near the library they walked to. They laid down into each other looking up as the world passed by around them. “I think I already know my favorite color.”

“And what would that be?”

“The blue of the sky that is glimmering in your eyes right now.” Patton looked over at Logan and smiled. “I’ve known you for two hours, but I could lay like this for forever and this love would never fade.”


	3. The Beauty In Faded Colors

Virgil loved watching the colors on wrist change every time his soulmate dyed his hair. The stripe was purple at the moment, but his favorite was the silvery blue that didn’t last very long. He hated that his parents would never let him do anything with his hair. He could imagine how disappointed his soulmate was with the stripe of light brown that never changed. Virgil loved how excited his best friends got when they met and the stripes matched.

Logan and Patton were so happy together. He knew they didn’t bother doing anything to their hair anymore now that they had found each other and it had become less of a novelty to look at the colored stripe representing the other's hair, but since Virgil had yet to meet his soulmate he loved watching as the stripe would fade and the change once it was dyed again.

On Virgil’s 18th birthday his mom as a birthday present finally was going to let him dye his hair and already knew he wanted the silvery blue that he loved so much for the short time it was on his wrist. He walked into the salon so excited for the change and could just imagine his soulmate somewhere excited that the color was changing.

As Virgil entered the salon with his mom he began to get and started questioning if he even wanted to do this anymore, but he remembered he wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing it for whoever his soulmate was somewhere out there and regained his confidence. He was lead back to a room and waited for a few minutes for the hairdresser to come and do his hair. He was trying to find a way to explain what color he wanted and remembered he took a picture of his wrist when it was that color because of how much he loved it. Once he found the picture to show the hairdresser, he looked down at his wrist to look at the color and realized it was faded from the purple it was a few weeks ago when it first changed. He hoped that it would change again soon and it would be a fun new color to show off. Finally, the hairdresser came in and after a moment of consulting he set off to work. Virgil noticed he was very young, couldn’t have much older than him.

It was silent for a while then the hairdresser broke the silence asking about Virgil like his name, age and simple things like that. He had learned that his name was Roman and he was right about his hairdresser’s age. Apparently Roman had graduated high school early so he graduated from a cosmetology college at the age most people graduate high school so he was only 19, but was a very skilled hairdresser As time went on Virgil watched as his hair changed from a light, boring brown to bleach blond and eventually different shades of blue.

As Virgil was taking the cape off that was protecting his clothes he turned to thank Roman’s hand and got his first real look at him. He panned from his eyes up to his hair. The first thing he noticed was he was a few inches taller than got a good look at the faded purple his hair was. At first, he thought nothing of it then realized it was the color of his wrist. For a moment he panicked but before saying anything he wanted to make sure so he was trying to look at Roman’s wrist without it being creepy. This resulted in a very awkward handshake that was no help so he tried to come up with something to say that wouldn’t be weird if he was wrong. Before Virgil could say anything Roman blurted, “Hey can I have your phone number? I know we met like two hours ago, but you seem cool.” Virgil immediately started to panic but nodded and Roman Handed Virgil his phone to put his number in. Virgil nervously looked at his wrist again examining the faded purple unsure what to do when he handed his phone back to Roman. He looked at Roman after finishing putting in his number and wasn’t sure what he missed but Roman looked dumbfounded. “Um. . . Roman are you ok? What did I do wrong?”

“It . . . it’s r-really you.” Roman stammered. Virgil looked at him and then back down to his wrist and then back at him. Roman grabbed Virgil’s wrist and held it up to his own hair and Virgil nodded. He was now realizing his speculations were correct and began to cry of happiness. Their eyes locked and they collapsed into each other.

After calming down they walked back into the lobby. Virgil’s eyes locked with his, mother and she immediately was worried. Roman and Virgil’s had interlocked fingers, but there were hidden behind them.

“Virge what’ wrong honey, do you not like it? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!”

“Mom stop embarrassing me, it’s fine,” he let go of Roman’s hand and showed his mother his wrist, “He’s the one.” They all looked at each other in awe for a moment and then Virgil’s mother pulled Roman into a hug. “Welcome to the family sweet boy,” she managed to get out beginning to sob, “be good to my baby.”

“I will. I am so happy to be part of a family that is already so loving.” Virgil’s mom excused herself to calm down and the newly found soulmates looked at each other “I’m going to have to leave soon. I have another appointment coming in five minutes” Roman said sadly. Virgil just looked at him and said “you have my number now so we will be together again soon and you will always be my sweet boy”

“Oh shush,” Roman responded to the mocking comment kissing Virgil on the cheek. “I’m more of a sweet prince that will always love my princess.” They laughed and Virgil rolled his eyes. They just stood there saying nothing but didn’t have to. “I must go, my appointment is here.” They kissed and looked at each other longingly “Don’t be sad. We will meet again soon and then we have the rest of our lives, I promise.”


	4. Pain Demands to Be Felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING: DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, AND BULLYING!!
> 
> *I'm really proud of this one and it slightly concerns me how much I enjoyed this one. I know I updated yesterday, but I'm on break from school and couldn't wait for this installment. Also, yes the title is a variation a quote from The Fault in Our Stars. Fight me :p- Bean*

Roman hurt. He always hurt on the inside, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Roman didn’t hurt for himself, but for his unknown soulmate. Every bruise, cut, or scratch his soulmate got showed up on him as well. Roman couldn’t feel the physical pain, but the pain he felt from the internal hurt his soulmate felt. Roman constantly had one black eye if not both and millions of scars across his arms and leg with new ones being made every day. Roman a long time ago gave up on short sleeves and his dreams of acting. The scars were too hard to cover and would begin to bleed at any given time. Roman wanted to hate his soulmate so much for just ruining his life, but he couldn’t, he just hated himself for not being able to help. Roman hated the thought of never meeting his soulmate because he may kill himself first. Roman didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell his own pain from anyone else any longer. A paper cut wasn’t even a minor inconvenience it was just another blood outlet in the body he was beginning to find worthless. The pain his soulmate felt began to take a toll and his appearance was getting him bullied too. Both boys were bullied depressed in pain to the point the scars were indecipherable from one a others. Roman had given up on caring, He was always on the verge of tears and so badly wanted the sweet release of death, The only thing keeping him alive was the thought maybe one day him and his soulmate would meet, but at the rate, both were going it seemed highly unlikely. 

Roman dreaded going to school. He often was basically running through the halls to avoid any human contact and his head down to stay unrecognized. Of course, this led to the occasional collision but he had become pretty good at avoiding those too. Collisions normally happened after beating when he was dizzy from the punches, the bruises began to set in and sometimes more blood began to seep from wherever it felt like.   
It was just another day at school. Another day closer to either death or his soulmate who knew at this point. Roman was walking through the halls listening to the buzz and gossip. Today’s hot topic seemed to be there was a new kid in school that seemed pretty emo and beaten as well. 

Maybe this could be a new beginning and maybe if he’s beaten too I could finally have a friend, But nobody could ever like me so there’s not a great chance of this.

As Roman had these thoughts he closed his locker and began walking to class. He looked up or a brief moment and accidentally made eye contact with Jared. Jared scared the living crap out of Roman and was the main cause of his pain. He as quick as he could look back down at his feet and hoped Jared would leave it and let him go on his way today, but no. Why would Jared ever have an ounce of sympathy or care for anybody but his idiot football team?  
Roman began to shake but kept walking until he felt Jared's massive hand grabbed the back of his neck. This spot was already bruised from a prior beating and before anything even happened Roman began to quietly sob. “What’s the matter, crybaby? Am I scaring you?” Jared asked condescendingly as he knocked Roman’s books out of his hands and threw his backpack down after peeling it off Roman’s back. Roman felt his head bounce off the wall after being lifted up by the collar of his hoodie and being shoved into the wall, feet dangling about a foot above the ground. Roman knew he was short as it was often pointed out when being lifted to be eye level with Jared. Roman was dizzy and felt a little sick. The next few minutes were a haze but he did remember being punched in the cheek and nose. He knew Jared had kept talking but he didn’t know what he said.   
Once Jared was done he dropped Roman and walked away with his dweeb sidekicks. Roman crumpled to the floor a sobbed uncontrollably. Students walked past and starred but everybody just gave him a condescending worried look, but nobody stopped. Gently he touched his cheekbone that had already begun to bruise and looked at his sleeves that were darker than normal with fresh blood from his nose. The bell rang long ago to go to class, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even care about the pain he was in, he just hated that he was inconveniencing his soulmate somewhere out there.

As roman began to calm down he decided he should find some tissues to get his nose to quit bleeding. He wiped his final tears and began picking up his thing off the ground still laying where Jared had thrown them. As he put his final book back into his backpack, nose still gushing blood and face visibly red and puffy, a boy that looked close to his age, but somehow smaller than him walked by. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple patches his cheek was bruised and he had a bundle of tissues pressed against his nose. He was holding a box of tissues, Roman made eye contact as he realized he was probably the new kid as he had never seen him before. He had seen most of the people in the school, normally looking at him like he’s crazy while he’s bleeding on the ground. The kid rounded to the corner and began walking towards Roman. “You look like you could use these just as much as I could,” the boy quietly said looking down at Roman still on the ground as he handed him the tissue box. “Thanks,” Roman whispered. 

The other boy sat down in front of Roman and they began examining one another. “Hi, I’m Roman’” he said looking at the other boys face. “I’m Virgil,” the other boy said looking away for a moment. They both began getting visibly nervous. Neither of them had very much positive human interactions and when they did it was even rarer to be with people their age. It was usually therapists, parents or a teacher with fake sympathy attempting to make the pain go away at least a bit.   
Before long both of their noses quit bleeding. When their noses quit at the same time they both started to speculate but didn’t want to jump the gun. They inspect each other further once there weren’t tissues blocking part of their faces. Roman hadn’t seen what his face looked like after his most recent beating but knew there would be a fresh bruise on his cheek. Vigil, however, had seen the new bruise right after his nose began to bleed. He looked at Roman and lightly grazed his right cheekbone where their matching bruise formed. The realization had come to both of them, but neither wanted to act yet. Virgil grabbed Roman’s wrist and gently pulled up his sleeve at the same time letting his own sleeve reveal his wrist. Roman flinched and began crying once again. Virgil looked at both their wrists with their distinct patterns of scars illustrating their pain in deep crooked scars jaggedly dispersed across both their arms. They both sobbed silently as Virgil lightly kissed Roman’s forearm all the way up the scars they looking back up at his face. Caressing Virgil’s right cheek, lightly touching the bruise he leaned in and rested his forehead on Virgil’s. They looked up at each other and leaned back for a second locking eyes once again. The next thing they both knew they leaned in for a short but passionate kiss and for the first time in a long time they were both happy and for the first time it was together. “I’m so happy I found you,” Roman said after a few minutes of sitting in silence. Virgil just smiled looking back at him. “Considering it’s my first day here and I just missed almost all of first period, we should probably clean this mess up so we can get to second period mostly in one piece.”

They finished cleaning and exchanged phone numbers and sat dispersed to second period. Both boys smiled more that day than they had in the last year and they couldn’t have been happier.   
That night well pat when they should have been asleep, they were texting about anything that came to their heads. As Roman was saying goodnight the final text of the evening came in reading,

One of the hardest things I had to accept, is being ok with being broken, but with you, I’ve already become a little less broken, so let’s let the healing begin. I will love you today and every tomorrow. So Goodnight sweet prince. I will see you in the morning


	5. Paper Airplane Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one is kinda weird and turned out much longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoy :P -Bean*

For the longest time, the entire world thought it was an anomaly. A paper airplane, a paper ball, or any paper product thrown, rarely went the intended direction. It was never the same direction, there was seemingly no pattern it all just seemed weird. People enjoyed throwing paper just to see where it would go.  
After thorough research and test subjects, it was found that if the paper airplane was thrown long enough it would lead you to a specific person. Often someone that seemed random and unknown. No matter how many times the paper airplane is thrown, no matter how what direction it was thrown or where the target was standing, the paper airplane made its way back to the targeted person. After further research, these people being led to each other fell in love and for the rest of their lives were happy together. 

These theories fascinated Logan. He loved testing them and seeing as his supposed soulmate moved. For hours at a time he would set up targets in an enclosed space and no matter where he moved of how far away the target got, the paper airplane would end up at the target only stopping when hitting the wall. There would be days on end when Logan only came out of his room for food. Logan found this most fascinating due to the basis of his beliefs.   
Logan did not believe in love or soulmates. He believed people felt deeper affections for some people than others and that it could be of any gender. He believed in gender but not sexuality. He would say “Why would sexuality be a worry when love isn’t real. To have certain sexuality you would need to love certain genders and where there are all kinds of genders, to love any of them would be impossible, for love is only a concept humans dream of and a word to explain deeper regard for somebody than you have for any other human.” 

Where most argued that the definition of love is just having a deep unexplainable affection for an individual, Logan was stubborn and argued he could explain it (he couldn’t). Logan did not have great experiences with love or real emotions in general so he oppressed them to the best of his abilities. Where he did find all of his studies deeply interesting, he did them mostly to hide. He hid from himself mostly. He fell in love once with a boy in his grade and asked him to homecoming only to find being gay was not ‘normal’. ‘Normal’ was a social construct Logan did not understand but nonetheless, the experience scared him. He vowed from that day forward he would focus all of his attention and energy on his scientific studies.  
  
He rarely left his lab for any of his studies, but when he did he enjoyed some of the results that differed from the indoors. He had never attempted any paper airplane tests outside. He had always been intrigued but ‘It was always too windy or there were lots of people outside.’ He always had an excuse. It was never the truth. He deep down knew he didn’t want because he was afraid. He was afraid to meet his soulmate and fall in love only to get broken all over again. He just couldn’t.

The pain he felt about not being able to research further hurt Logan more than the thought of falling in love again. Both were unbearable, but one worse than the other and finally Logan caved. He went outside, he began the tests.   
Days of testing went by and nothing. Logan walked for miles and the most interesting piece of information he found was the bond of atoms between a soulmate was strong than any other force of nature. It was fascinating. Logan was overjoyed at all of the research he was able to complete without ever having to talk to a single soul or soulmate.   
It was a particularly clear day, Logan had taken a few days off to do more indoor testing on other projects. He couldn’t help but be curious. The research made him more excited than anything else he had done in years and since he hadn’t talked to anyone while researching he decided he was safe from soul-crushing love. As excited as he was to test the weather conditions being clear and nice happened to work against what notes he was trying to take. 

Frustrated, Logan threw the airplane half-heartedly and as he turned around to go inside heard a very enthusiastic “Owe!” followed by a short giggle. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you. I didn’t even see you, I just kinda threw my plane. You see, I’m a scientist-”

“Calm down kiddo, it’s alright. I know it was an accident. You didn’t hit me that hard. I just got a little startled that’s all.”

Logan looked at the man confused. He looked about the same age as him but dressed like a dad with a polo and a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. After a second of thinking Logan finally responded, “Did you just call me kiddo?”  
“Why yes, as a matter of fact, did. Is that a problem?” all of a sudden the other young man began to look very worried and almost hurt by Logan’s question. “No, it’s not a problem at all. It’s just that you look very you and definitely far too young to be a dad.”

“Well, that’s because I am. I just enjoy being a fatherly figure and calling people kiddo is a force of habit I guess.” 

After a moment of silence, they looked at each other and Logan had a realization.  
The wind was blowing away from where the airplane went to hit this odd guy.

Logan’s heart dropped. “This is kind of an odd request, but can you come to stand in my lawn while I throw the paper airplane at you a few more times? You can throw them back at me, in fact, that would be very helpful.”   
“I would love to if I can be of help to whatever you are doing out here.”

A few throws back and forth confirmed Logan’s theory. This weird man was his soulmate. Of course, the man had not yet realized what was happening yet. Logan didn’t even know his name, age, or if he had even heard of the paper airplane theory. Logan began to panic. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the grass hyperventilating and crying. He wasn’t even sure if the tears were happy or sad. All he knew is every single emotion Logan had avoided for years was coming ut all in one rush and he didn’t know how to make it stop. The man he had just met didn’t even skip a beat before he was on the ground comforting Logan. Logan found himself with his head in the man’s lap while he was running his fingers through Logan’s hair. Normally he hated human contact, but this was different, this was soothing and Logan felt calm. 

Before long Logan could breathe again and wasn’t crying. He was very comfortable laying on the lawn with a random person. He didn’t know this person, yet he felt immediately connected to someone usually he would never even consider talking to. Logan drifted off to sleep in the yard. The other young man sat for a while running his hands through logans hair, looking at him fondly.

Of course, he knew the theories and why Logan had his breakdown. He was trying to play it cool but inside he was so excited. Little did Logan know, they went to school together. Ever since the homecoming incident, he had his eyes on Logan. Logan, of course, was too absorbed in not embarrassing himself again while stuck in a constants state of gay panic. 

The sun had gone down and logan was still asleep but now laying on the other man's stomach. They were both lying in the yard when Logan woke up and without acknowledging their position he said, “Thank you for dealing with my panic. I hope you can understand why.”  
“I may act dumb and bubbly, but of course I know what happened. I knew the first time the airplane hit me what was happening. I was ecstatic and still am but you seemed distressed about it so I wanted to wait till you composed yourself.”

“Oh, well I appreciate that. I guess I’m just glad you understand. If I had to explain everything I would most likely get all worked up again.”

“You know Logan, I wouldn’t mind that because then I could hold you and see you vulnerable again. Let’s be honest you don’t like to be vulnerable because of the incident right before freshman homecoming.”

“WAIT!? How do you know about that? I haven’t spoken of it since Freshman year and I did my best to erase any evidence of it happening.”

“Well, I was there. We went to the same high school, but in your panic of life for the entirety of high school caused us to never really meet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I feel really terrible. I never really realized I was shutting people out I was just trying to protect myself.”

“Well, it’s quite alright now. Maybe it was for the best we didn’t know each other because this would all be very awkward right now and your vulnerability would not be as special of a thing to me. Oh, I’m Patton by the way.” which he followed with a goofy smile. 

Logan sat up after a moment and just looked at Patton. He was at first conflicted with feelings. He was confused and then angry but finally ended with just being happy. “Do you love around here then?”

“Yes, I live only a few houses down. Would you like to come over?”

Logan sat there for a minute and finally gave Patton a slight nod. They went to Patton’s house and sat on the couch. Logan felt suddenly exhausted. All the emotions he had felt today wore him out and before long he fell asleep once again with his head in Patton’s lap. Patton looked down at him for hours just running his hands through Logan’s hair. “Sweet dreams my sweet. I finally have the man of my dreams I hope you can forever feel as safe with me as you are now. I will never hurt you I promise.”


	6. The Day of All Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IDK how much I like this one. I started it and got kinda bored but I finished it :/-Bean

Logan loved numbers. He especially loved dates because they are so uniform. They always stayed in order and would never dramatically change. His favorite date was October 19th. It, however, was also his least favorite date. It wasn’t his birthday or anything boring like that. To many, the date seemed random, but many others had favorite dates that seemed random to him. These dates all had one thing in common: they were tattooed from birth indicating the day soulmates meet. They had no year just a day and a month. Logan waited every year for October 19 to come but with no luck.

It was October 18, 2016, and Logan could barely sleep. There was a chance tomorrow could be the day. His life could change forever but it could also be just another day. Logan had waited for what felt like forever. Another disappointing year would crush him. He watched everybody around him with different dates on them find their love and how happy they are. Logan was especially scared for this year. He was going to a book signing meaning there would be thousands of people and any of them could be his soul mate. Logan laid in bed wide awake with thoughts swirling in his head of everything that could go wrong but also fantasizing of everything that could be right. In all of his thoughts, he began to be a little more tired by the second, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Logan woke up to loud noises outside his apartment of Thunder and screaming fans. The book signing was in the coffee shop right below his building (FRIENDS style for those that have seen it). He was very excited but need to get ready quickly. He didn’t realize a small writer like Patton Sanders had such a following in Florida. He wanted to look nice for the book signing and of course, potentially meeting his soulmate but with the rain outside he had to get going quickly so he didn’t have to stand out in the line for too terribly long. The signing started at 10 am and it was 9:30.

Hopefully, the line isn’t too long yet.

Logan walked down the stairs into the coffee shop. There was a line out the door in the pouring rain. It was only 9:45 and the line was about a block long everybody standing in the warm rain. Logan sighed and started walking to get to the end of the line in hopes that it wouldn’t be too long. Even though he really wanted to move quickly he knew he wouldn’t. The author holding the signing, Patton Sanders, was incredibly nice to the point it was almost painful. He felt so bad every time he couldn’t talk to the fans very long, which was always but he still felt bad. He was Logan’s favorite author, he had such a unique aspect of life and everything in it. He found positivity in the lowest points of everything. The line was grueling but Logan was so excited.

It was now 11:30 am and Logan was getting close. The rain had calmed down but not until about 11:15 and he had been in the rain for about an hour and a half. Every person standing outside was completely soaked and Logan no longer had his hair done or nice looking clothes. He wasn’t very happy but still very excited to meet the author and get a signed copy of his favorite book: A Life without You by Patton Sanders. It was completely illogical to find love and hate then a ghost comes to show what life is without the love but the book was such an interesting concept so Logan loved it. He secretly loved romance but was so terrified of that he never tried outside of looking for his soulmate on the marked date he might.

Logan was finally inside the coffee shop meaning he was close to the front of the line. He, unfortunately, was also towards the back so there were high chances of it being another lonely year. There were a few people in the coffee shop all seeming lovey so not really a chance with any of them.

As Logan neared the front of the line he heard Patton ask: “What’s your soulmate date?” very enthusiastically and being very disappointed when they told him. This confused Logan very much. He didn’t understand why he would ask such an intimate question to hundreds of people he likely wouldn’t ever see again. This perplexed Logan, but he moved on and tried to let it go.

Finally, Logan was up next. He was so excited and nervous. All train of thought went out the ‘metaphorical window’ as he scrambled for things to say. The couple in front of him moved. Everything became foggy as he began muttering incoherently. Things began to get dark and the floor all of the sudden seemed really close.

“Are you alright kiddo?” A vaguely familiar voice asked. Logan was confused. He was on the floor with people surrounding him that he didn’t know. Then it hit him. He got nervous and fainted. He took a second and then his eyes shot open and he frantically sat up. Looking around, Logan was very close to tears. He was incredibly embarrassed and frazzled. He just passed out in front of his idol and potentially his soulmate. He backed up into the wall and curled up into a ball and attempted to just take some deep breaths but as he moved back so did the others surrounding. He looked around and heard yet again: “Are you alright kiddo?”

He looked at Patton and nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before finally responding, “I’m so so sorry. I just love you so much and got so nervous then I lost all sense of anything and I-”

“It’s alright, breath with me,” Patton said as he started taking deep breaths and Logan mimicked. “Is that better?” Patton asked and Logan nodded.

They look at each other for a moment and then Patton looks down at Logan’s exposed tattoo. He took a deep breath on his own then finally said “I couldn’t help but notice your tattoo says you will meet your soulmate today. Have you met them yet?”

Logan shook his head. His heart rate began to rise again and he started to panic a little.

Why does he ask such intimate questions like that

Patton’s face lit up as he scooched closer to Logan. He looked down and pulled up his left slave just enough to expose his wrist. “Well I guess I’m your soulmate then,” Patton said very seriously but ended with a smile to lighten the mood.

Logan looked at Patton perplexed. They were looking dead in the eyes and the Logan looked down at the date in Patton’s wrist. His eyes lit up when the information finally clicked in his still slightly frazzled brain. A smile crept across his face and he pulled Patton into a tight hug.

“I knew I was meeting my favorite author and potentially my soulmate, but I didn’t know they were the same person and I couldn’t be happier!” Logan said loosening his grip and leaning back to see Patton’s smiling face. Both of them had tear-stained faces and smiles from ear to ear.

“Well, thanks for coming to my signing I guess,” Patton said through his grin.

"Thanks for having a singing,” Logan answered attempting to be witty but really just embarrassed himself instead.

“You're so cute when you blush”

“Oh shut up”

“Well I should finish my signing,” Patton said a little embarrassed but the scene they had just caused. Their eyes met once again and they fell back into each other for a moment. “It couldn’t be that much longer I’ll wait here for you”

“You don’t need to do that. Just give me your number and we can meet up later”

“I live right upstairs so it isn’t far or inconvenient therefore I am staying”

Patton blushed and looked at his feet for a moment smiling uncontrollably. He said nothing but walked back over to the table he had previously been sitting at to resume the signing and Logan followed and just acted as if it was nothing. The signing continued and the fans gave odd looks but nobody asked any questions. As the line came to end the sun was setting and it was getting late. Both the boys had grown tired and decided just to go back up to Logan’s apartment.

They walked into the dim apartment and collapsed into each other on the couch. Before long Patton was asleep snuggled into Logan. Logan watched Patton’s chest as it rose and fell with his breath as he began to drift off himself. Right before falling asleep he missed Patton in the forehead and said, “Goodnight and sleep tight my love. I look forward to the morning with your smile so infectious and bright.”


	7. My J. Crew Prince

Virgil was constantly nervous so he was constantly fidgeting. His favorite thing to fidget with was a ring. Everybody had the same ring except they were also all different. Each ring was a mood ring but not for the mood of the person but instead for their soulmate. He has seen only seen the pink it turns when your soulmate is met once and it was for his best friends Patton and Logan. It was beautiful. The pink was never used for anything else in any other situations so to keep the color was sacred.

Virgil dreamt of seeing the glorious pink showing up on his ring and meeting a beautiful man that he could hold, love, and protect. Alas, the day had not come yet. Often he would sit and fidget waiting for the ring change colors as emotions changed. He often felt a similar emotion to the ring because he just wanted the best for his soulmate and because of this he had such a strong emotional connection to a person he had never met and he found it a blessing and a curse. He especially loved when the ring was a soft green because that meant happy. Happy was good. It meant all was well even if just for a moment.

Virgil especially got nervous at his job. He worked at Hot Topic *obviously* so he was constantly talking to new people he hadn’t met. When he was helping customers he couldn’t constantly be looking at his hands but he couldn’t help it sometimes. Most of his customers, however, were bratty teenage girls and that was obviously not happening so often he was ok.

On this particular day, his ring kept doing weird mood jumps and he saw some colors he had never seen. He wasn’t scared for himself, just worried about his soulmate but he was at work so he had to appear relaxed. Though he was never really relaxed he seemingly was pretty good at acting it so he was sure weird colors came up for that too. He calmed himself down and logically thought that’s what it was.

It was getting close to Virgil’s lunch break and the colors had seemingly calmed. Virgil wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or worrying but he was starving so he tried to forget it and left the Hot Topic to go to the food court as he normally did for lunch. He looked across the vast open space in the slightly janky mall and contemplated his options.

His budget was quite small. He was paid a little more than minimum wage and paid every two weeks but after bills and necessities like anti-depressants and such he had very little to spare so he was very good at saving. It was coming to the end of those two weeks so he would be paid soon but until then he was running a little short on cash. He chose to go to a locally owned little pizza shack sitting within the large corporate restaurants,

He got a slice of pepperoni pizza with a small soda only coming to a total of $3.50. He scanned the area for a table where he would be unbothered but the mall happened to be fairly busy on this particular Saturday. H finally found a spot and started walking towards it, dodging young children that weren’t paying attention then stopping for the parent running after them apologizing. He just kind of sighed and continued trying to be polite as possible.

He got only steps away from the table when he crashed into someone and they both hit the ground. For a moment he was frazzled but collected himself, outwardly at least. He took a deep breath and then looked up at the person he ran into that had already popped up off the floor. He was wearing a white shirt with Virgil’s soda down the front and some sauce of his pizza was on his black jeans. He was kinda cute but seemed frazzled. Virgil stood up and began to apologize but before he could get out a full word the other man intervened.

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, YOU IDIOT!!! ARE YOU BLIND?”

“NO, I-I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Virgil tried to get out as tears began welling in his eyes.

“I DON’T CARE THAT YOU DIDN’T MEAN TO!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?” The stranger yelled back.

The truth was, no Virgil had no clue why this man was so upset. If anything Virgil should be the one crying. He just spilled his lunch all over the floor and didn’t have the budget to buy a new one.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered shrinking into himself even more, “I can buy you a new shirt or something I- I don’t understand what you want from me.”

He took a few steps back to get away from the person yelling at him trying to avoid the spillage. Next thing he knew he slipped on the and went flying into the air. His jacket started slipping and he could feel his stomach being revealed as his shirt started sliding up. It all seemed slow motion for a moment then he hit the tile with a thud loud enough to silence the area of the food court around him for a moment but then the people went back to their chatting. The man that previously had been screaming at him went silent and was now crying too, but Virgil didn’t know why. He helped Virgil up and hugged him tightly. Virgil was incredibly confused and minorly uncomfortable. He pulled away and then it hit him.

He paused and looked down at his hands. His ring was a sparkly fuchsia and Virgil was sure he had never seen a more beautiful color. He now understood why the color was so special and would never forget it.

“I’m so sorry I don’t know why I got so mad. It’s just a t-shirt. I had an emotional day at work-”

“I forgive you and I could tell,” Virgil answered now crying of happiness instead of panic, “I’m sorry I spilled my food all over you.”

They looked at each other and smiled for a moment. After a moment they hugged again. And just stayed like that for a while in bliss.

When they finally pulled away Virgil looked down at his watch and realized he had to be back to work in five minutes.

“Oh, crap!!”

“Is everything alright?” the man said cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh, well yes. I really need to get going back to work”

“Oh, ok. I will take you back. Where do you work?”

“I- I work here at the mall. Specifically at Hot Topic,” Virgil said turning a little red from embarrassment. The man chuckled a bit before saying, “No need to be embarrassed, but you look very cute. I work at J. Crew. I just got off of work so I can walk back to yours I guess” *I had to look up preppy stores lol*

Virgil looked back up and chuckled back up relieved. Without saying anything they began to walk in silence but holding hands. Their rings were still pink so people were looking at them with mixtures of happiness and jealousy.

“My name is Roman by the way,” the man said finally breaking the silence, “what may I call you?”

Virgil looked at him for a moment and then looked back at his feet. “My name is uhh Virgil.”

“Well ‘uhh Virgil’ I believe this is your stop,” Roman said stopping in front of Hot Topic. Virgil blushed and looked up sheepishly at Roman that was smiling ear-to-ear. They hugged again and Virgil walked in and Roman followed. Virgil took paper out of the receipt printer and wrote down his phone number. “Text me,” Virgil said with as much confidence as he could muster while still tomato red. His co-worker gave him an odd look but rolled her eyes and continued pretending not to notice customers roaming the store.“Oh, I will,” Roman retorted playfully. They walked to the backroom to have privacy for a moment.

They smiled once again and hugged. Virgil nuzzled into Roman’s pizza stained shirt and teared up a little at the thought of Roman leaving already. He pulled away just slightly and Virgil looked up at Roman slightly.

“Don’t cry, my love. We will meet again after you get off work,” Roman whispered as he kissed Virgil softly on the forehead. Virgil smiled a little and nodded. “I’ve only known you an hour, but I love you more than anything. I hate that you have to leave. I really need to go to work, however.”

“Ok, I should go then,” Roman answered sadly as he turned to leave. Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Roman kissed back and after a moment they pulled away and smiled. “I really should go now,” Roman said bashfully, “I’ll text you later and we’ll make plans for when you get off.”

As Roman walked out of the break room Virgil sat down to collect himself and chuckled as he said, “Goodbye my J. Crew Prince, I will see you again soon.”


End file.
